Sleepover Girls
by Rollgirl08
Summary: In the summer vacation, Rina and her friends are going to the sleepover in Cindy's house for one night while it's an Independence Day. (Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any other characters associated with Nickelodeon).


Chapter 1:

-Approximately 1:30 pm on July 4 while the mostly sunny weather in a day-

Rina's phone was ringing at the rectangular Rosedale glass coffee table with a black metal frame where she's in a living room. She got calls from Cindy. Then, Rina answered her phone and said, "Hi, Cindy."

"Hi, Rina, I want to tell you something," Cindy said over the phone.

"Sure," Rina said over the phone.

"I have delighted to invite you," Cindy said over the phone.

"Really, what?" Rina surprisingly asked over the phone.

"Yeah," Cindy said over the phone. "You, Libby, and Brittany will be coming to my house for the sleepover at one night."

"Hmm, that sounds great," Rina happily said over the phone.

"We will be watching at the fireworks into the night sky tonight," Cindy said over the phone.

"Oh, it would be fun..." Rina said over the phone.

"Yeah," Cindy said over the phone. "You also will be bringing your sleeping bag, toothbrush, pajamas, and swimsuit."

"Okay, I will..." Rina said over the phone.

"All right! See you soon..." Cindy winked over the phone before she hung up.

"You too," Rina said over the phone, then she hung up. Then, she prepared to put the toothbrush, swimsuit, and pajamas in her lavender with a signature (Ace Family logo) backpack. She walked towards her mother in a kitchen while she brings her backpack and sleeping bag. "Mom, I'm going to Cindy's house for the sleepover with my friends in two days and one night. And Happy Independence Day!"

"Okay, that's great. You'll be enjoying with your friends and be good behavior yourself," Mrs. Poplin said. "Happy Independence Day, too!"

"Thanks, I will..." Rina nodded as she walked outside to Cindy's house while she brings her backpack and sleeping bag. Then, she pressed the doorbell with her finger.

"Hello, Rina!" Cindy greeted as she opened the door, then she let Rina in her house. "Welcome to the sleepover, and Happy Independence Day!" she winked.

"Hi, Cindy! And you too!" Rina greeted as she walked into Cindy's house, then she stared at Libby and Brittany wherever they're in a living room.

"Hello, Rina!" Libby and Brittany greeted as they waved their hand.

"Hi, girls!" Rina said as she waved her hand back.

"Girls, I need to tell you something. I won't be inviting any boys to come in my home for a sleepover, or night out especially Nerdtron." Cindy explained. "But, I think he's not here in Retroville this week. He probably goes somewhere with his parents. I'm so glad without him!"

"Why not?" Brittany requested.

"Because he tends to create their stupid some inventions, and he also ruined my things last time," Cindy replied.

"Hmm... Will Betty Quinlan come in?" Brittany asked.

"Betty Quinlan?! Why are you letting her come in, Brittany?!" Cindy demanded. "I don't invite her because she keeps flirting with Jimmy all the time."

"Oh, okay..." Brittany sighed.

"Who wants to go swimming pool?" Cindy wondered.

"Yeah!" Libby, Rina, and Brittany exclaimed.

"Let's get your swimsuit immediately!" Cindy exclaimed.

Cindy, Libby, Rina, and Brittany were getting to change their swimsuit in the bathroom then they ran outside to jump into the swimming pool at Cindy's backyard. They're enjoying to splash and play the Intex Inflatable Beach Ball around the swimming pool.

-In 3 hours later-

"Kids, time to stop playing in a swimming pool. Now, you all get to take a shower," Mrs. Vortex told the kids after she opened the door, and she walked outside. "Before we will be eating dinner for those French hamburgers and fries when my husband will be cooking them."

"Okay, mom," Cindy said as she got up from a swimming pool before she walks into her house to take a shower. "Me, first! Then Libby, then Rina, and then Brittany!"

"Okay," Girls said as they got up from a swimming pool.

-In 45 minutes later when these girls changed their original clothes back after the shower-

"Kids, ready to eat dinner!" Mrs. Vortex called the kids while she brought the French hamburgers and fries on the large white plate as a portion of serving food, then she put the plate on the rectangle dining table.

"I'm a vegetarian, y'know!" Libby murmured.

Cindy, her friends, and her parents were eating the French hamburgers and fries.

"Rina, do you like to eat French foods last time?" Mrs. Vortex asked as she ate the foods.

"Mmm..., yes. I've never tasted it before, but I think it's delicious. I also have the first time," Rina replied as she ate the foods.

"I'm so happy when you tasted so great. Cindy loves to eat French foods all the time," Mrs. Vortex smiled as she still eating the foods before turning to the kids. "It will be starting to watch at the fireworks at approximately 9:00 pm."

-In 20 minutes later when they finished eating dinner-

"Come to my room, my friends!" Cindy told her friends.

"Let's song and funky time!" Libby said.

"Me too!" Rina and Brittany added.

Cindy, Libby, Rina, and Brittany walked upstairs to the room, then Libby put the CD in the boombox, and she pressed the button on to play music. They are starting to dance around.

-Later that time when they stopped dancing around and playing the games-

"Girls, I have some stories to tell you what happened to Jimmy last year when he was a horrible thing ever," Cindy explained as she sits next with Libby, Rina, and Brittany on the floor in her bedroom. "Rina wasn't be here yet, so I remembered that I was winning against Nerdtron on the relay race by numerous times. A gym teacher told my classmates to step on him over again! They were laughing and teasing him because he's such a LOSER!"

"Yeah," Libby said. "I was running a race with Sheen, and he acts like dumb."

"One day, I saw him when he made a spray of running shoes lit up in an electric blue that allows him to travel at ab-normal speed with stupid some chemicals made from a thermal silicone, and he wants to win the race!" Cindy explained her story. "I was too overwhelmed, but he stopped running in an inch away from the finish line. He asked me a dumb question, then I pointed at the sky; 'Look! It's 1957 Van de Graff electrostatic generator!' then I ran to cross the finish line. I also win again! Later that day, he wants to revenge me while I was jumping the rope with my friends outside of the school, but I didn't see him anywhere. It ran towards around the jump rope and pulled it, causing me to fall on the ground when I tripped on the jump rope, then it picked up the jump rope and tying me, causing spin around into the boys' bathroom. Nick walked towards me while I backed out of the boys' bathroom, and he told me that I'm not a dude. Then, I tried to explain to him, but he ignored me and walked away. I feel so embarrassed and trouble while I covered my eyes and sat on the stairs then I saw Jimmy flew through the air until he turned into a glowing purple gel blob and inland in front of Carl, Sheen, Libby, and me after he slipped out of his equipment shoes on the playground roundabout. Then, we started to poke him and mockingly saying it's a lot of fun."

"What a dreadful story..." Rina shook her head.

"Yeah, I've never been so humiliated in all my life and in front of Nick or anybody," Cindy sadly said. "But, I just got accidentally."

"This ain't so bad, girl," Libby said.

"That wasn't your fault," Brittany added.

"Kids, time to go outside! It's almost 9:00!" Mrs. Vortex called the kids from a living room. "Let's go now!"

"Okay, mom!" Cindy called, then she walked downstairs to the outside in the backyard with her friends. "Let's go!"

Cindy, her friends, and her parents watched the fireworks into the night sky for 15 minutes while they heard like a boom.

"Wow! It's beautiful colors..." Rina happily surprised.

"Yeah, it's certainly great!" Brittany happily added.

"Happy Independence Day!" Cindy's parents exclaimed.

"Happy Independence Day!" Cindy, Libby, Rina, and Brittany exclaimed as they slapped their every hand with a high five in a group, then they started to sing around.

-In between 10-15 minutes later-

"We feel quite tired," Cindy yawned, then she told her friends. "Let's go to wash your teeth before going to sleep,"

"Me too..." Brittany tiredly said.

"Good night," Cindy's parents said.

Cindy and her friends went to the bathroom when they washed their teeth and changed their pajamas. Just then, they put their sleeping bags on the floor in Cindy's bedroom. Rina wore a white Women's Modal sleeveless pajama set tank top and ivory ankle pants with a cherry blossom pattern.

"Good night, girls..." Cindy said, then she slept on her bed while her friends slept in their sleeping bags.

-In the next day when it's 7:00 am-

Mrs. Vortex walked into Cindy's bedroom, then she pressed the light switch on while she looked at Cindy and her friends woke up. "Good morning! Ready to eat breakfast in 10 minutes."

"Okay," Cindy agreed.

Cindy, Libby, Rina, and Brittany changed their original clothes back. Just then, they walked downstairs to the dining room for eating the French toast, scrambled eggs, and bacon while they're social talking to each other.

"Rina, how's so your taste?" Cindy asked.

"That's so great," Rina replied, then Cindy winked.

-In 2 hours later when Mrs. Vortex walked towards into a living room while these kids were playing the games and watching the movie-

"Rina, your mother called me that you need to go home right now." Mrs. Vortex said. "I'm so glad when you came to my home with your friends."

"Thanks, I will be getting my things before I'm leaving," Rina smiled, then she headed to Cindy's bedroom for she prepared to put the toothbrush, swimsuit, and pajamas in her backpack. She walked towards her friends while she brings her sleeping bag and backpack. "I'm going home, so I'm enjoying with you all for the sleepover, social-talking, and watching the fireworks. Cindy, thanks for inviting me, and I have a great day."

"You're welcome, Rina. We're delighting with you any time," Cindy smiled as she gave Rina a goodbye hug.

"Yes, I know..." Rina said as she hugged Cindy back.

Libby and Brittany gave Rina a goodbye hug, then Rina hugged them back. "Bye and see you later..." Rina said before she's leaving.

"Bye, Rina..." Cindy, Libby, and Brittany said.

Rina walked outside to her house while she brings her backpack and sleeping bag, then she walked into her house. "Hi, Rina. How are you doing with your friends in the sleepover?" Mrs. Poplin happily asked.

"It's quite excellent! I was enjoying with my friends when we were social talking and watching the fireworks," Rina happily replied as she put her things on the floor.

"Great to hear that," Mrs. Poplin smiled as she hugged Rina.

"Yes," Rina nodded as she hugged her mother back.

THE END...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I have a long time to write for a story while I was trying it, so I want to say Happy Independence Day!


End file.
